J.K. Rowling
'Joanne Murray '(bedre kjent som J.K Rowling) ble født den 31. Juli 1965 i Chipping Sodbury i South Gloucestershire i England. Som fireåring flyttet familien til Winterbourne i utkanten av Bristol. Det var visstnok i denne sammenhengen at hun fant navnet til sin senere bokserie: Harry Potter. Dette var fordi hun ble kjent med et søskenpar som hadde "Potter" som etternavn og at hun likte det navnet veldig godt. Hennes tilleggsnavn Kathleen fikk hun fra sin favoritt bestemor; Kathleen som døde nesten på samme tid som Joanne og familien hennes flyttet til den lille "landsbyen" Tutshill i Wales. Hun er gift med Neil Murray og sammen har de to barn: David og Mackenzie, Joanne har datteren Jessica fra før. Ja litt Karriere Hun har en mann Joanne ble senere i sitt liv forfatter og den bokserien hun er mest kjent for er bøkene om Harry Potter. Joanne begynte å skrive om Harry Potter da hun var alene mor og levde på sosialhjelp, denne boka ble først avslått hos to av forlagene, men heldigvis godtok Bloomsbury forlag boka. Boka ble hetende Harry Potter og De vises stein. I senere tid har hun utgitt 6 bøker til: Harry Potter og Mysteriekammeret, Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban, Harry Potter og Ildbegeret, Harry Potter og Føniksordenen, Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen og Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene. Alle syv bøkene utgjør tilsammen Harry Potters år på Galtvort. Men Harry slutter på skolen etter sitt sjette år, fordi han skal rundt å lete etter de restrerende Malacruxene. Harry Potter bøkene har gjort at hun har blitt rikere enn den britiske dronningen. I februar 2004 anslo Forbes hennes formue til å være 576 millioner britiske pund, noe som gjør henne til den første dollarmilliadæren og også den niende rikeste kvinnen i Storbritannia. Bøkene om Harry Potter er blitt oversatt til 63 språk og det er solgt over 300 millioner kopier på verdensbasis. I tillegg til de syv romanene om Harry Potter, har Joanne også skrevet tre bøker med tilknytning til Harry Potter-serien. To av disse bøkene er Fabeldyr og hvor de er å finne og Rumpeldunk igjennom tidene er basert på to av Galtvorts bibliotekbøker, mens Skalden Skurres historier er eventyrbok for trollmannsbarn. I etterkant av at Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene ble gitt ut, avslørte Rowling at hun ønsket å skrive en bok for voksne. Denne boka heter "The Casual Vacansy" eller på norsk "Den tomme stolen" og ble utgitt i 2012. I juli 2013 ble det avslørt at J.K. Rowling under pseudonymet Robert Galbraith har skrevet krimboken "The Cuckoo's Calling".Hvor bor hun Bakgrunn for serien om Harry Potter Det dårlige forholdet til hennes far, samt tapet av moren, er to av de viktigste påvirkningene av serien. Etter tapet av moren, ble det til at bøkene ble enda mørkere enn de var ment til å bli. Allikevel har J.K Rowling uttalt at det alltid var meningen at Harry skulle miste foreldrene sine. Hun har også uttalt at hun ønsket å gi Harry den farsfiguren hun aldri fikk i form av Albus Humlesnurr, Rubeus Gygrid og Sirius Svaart. På mange måter kan man si at bøkene er et forsøk på å gjenvinne en barndom. Desperantene ble et bilde på den nedtrykkheten som Rowling følte da hun ble alene med sin datter Jessica. [[Fil:Jk_rowling_i_simpsons.png|thumb|J.K. Rowling opptrådte som seg selv i tv-serien Simpsons.]] Annet Det er ingen som ennå vet om Joanne har planer om å gi ut et Harry Potter leksikon, men det er ihvertfall litt sannsynlighet for det. I 2007 ble dokumentaren "J.K. Rowling: A year in the life" spilt inn, denne dokumentaren tar for seg det siste året av J.K Rowlings arbeid med Harry Potter. Dokumentaren ble vist på NRK: http://www1.nrk.no/nett-tv/klipp/439397. Kilder *J.K. Rowlings offisielle hjemmeside *"J.K. Rowling: A year in the life" *Robert Galbrait's side en:J.K. Rowling sv:J.K. Rowling Kategori:Virkelig person Kategori:Forfattere